Chaos at Hogwarts
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: Angel Burke's memory loss, Dumbledore standing for her, frogs in his office, complete chaos in a corridor, pranks, the library messed completely; Severus wasn't having a good time with students; those on his suspicious student list were being snapped at a lot lately; just how far will Severus go to put a stop to all this? Will Ariana, Dumbledore's daughter gain his respect again?
1. Confusion

**Angel Burke is an OC one of my mates have created in our Roleplay group; this story has been inspired by none other than roleplay. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_After a battle between Joseph Dolohov, Angel had been left with loss of memory after being knocked out by a curse during battle; she had just gotten out of hospital a week before; her memory foggy, though some things were coming back to her; there were many things she couldn't remember._

Angel walked about the corridor, trying to figure out where she was; her memory was still foggy and she could barely remember even where she was; let alone who people she passed, were. She had no recollection of her classmates or anyone; it was a shock to the system when she ran into a boy with scraggily black hair, glasses and a lightning scar, _'he's rather unusual..._' she thought as she ran straight into him not watching where she was going. "Oh sorry... I didn't see you there..." she said.

Harry hadn't seen Angel for a while and wondered where she'd gone off to. "Angel!" he beamed and tackle-hugged her. "Why so serious about running into me?" he laughed.

Angel fell backwards, she looked at Harry blankly. "Uh..." she was obviously confused.

Harry looked at her, his head tilted to the side, '_can't tell if joking or serious... she's done this before._' he thought to himself, he chuckled and helped her to her feet, "How are you?" he said, a wide grin forming across his face.

Angel stared blankly at him and blinked, "I'm good... and you?" she asked, not knowing who he was.

"I'm great!" Harry beamed and handed her a miniature, fluffy elephant. He knew she liked animals; especially the ones he conjured for her just a few months ago; a miniature walrus, unicorn and a butterfly. It was his goal to give her an animal every now and then.

Angel blankly took the elephant and looked at it as it walked about in her hand, "Aww, it's so cute!" she cooed.

"I knew you'd like it..." Harry said, knowingly. "How's your unicorn, butterfly and walrus going?" he asked, to make a bit of conversation.

Angel blinked, "my what?"

Harry looked at her for moment; he knew then something odd was going on; whether she _had _indeed changed since he asked her out when he was drunk and found he was too late in asking her or she'd lost her memory; he couldn't tell, "Your walrus... and miniature unicorn... the ones I gave you?" he question, trying not chuckle at how strange this would sound to Angel if she indeed had no idea who he was.

Angel blinked again, "Oh... uh... they're good." she said quickly. '_Just go with it._' she told herself.

Harry looked at her again, "are you sure?" he said, feeling rather odd. '_Something's not right... at all._' he thought to himself and frowned.

Angel blinked again, "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be...?" she said and smiled. '_I should ask who he is... but I'd feel bad..._' she said to herself.

Harry grinned, somewhat falsely as he deeply knew something wasn't quite right, "Well you just seemed unsure..." he looked at the ground then back at Angel for a moment, '_I think I need to talk to Dumbledore... this isn't Angel..._'"

"Apparently I've been like that a lot lately." Angel chuckled. "But I'm really fine." She shrugged then smiled. '_He does look familiar..._'

"If you say so..." Harry said and frowned, still confused to what was going on. '_This could be serious..._' he thought.

Angel smiled, "I do say so." She looked at him and frowned just as he frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing... I'm fine... I've got to go." Harry said quickly; he was eager to find Dumbledore; he knew something wasn't right and out of all people; Dumbledore would know what to do.

"Uh... okay..." Angel said, obviously confused. '_Confusing people..._' she thought as she watched Harry run off.

Harry took off in a flat run towards Dumbledore's office; he didn't care how strange it would have seemed to Angel; he needed to find help... and fast. He looked behind him and saw Angel gazing in his direction; he realized just how strange it would have been but he knew she needed help before she found herself in trouble. Little did he know; he was too late for that.


	2. Suspicious run in

_While Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office, Angel, confused about the boy she had just ran into, aimlessly continued walking around the corridor, this time reading a book; she hadn't realized who she'd bumped into until..._

Angel had been so caught up in her book; she failed to watch where she was going, she found herself in a corridor and decided to continue walking until she bumped into someone, quickly she looked up from the book, "Oh gosh! Sorry sir!" she said, feeling terrible, '_Damn this bumping into people... and worse... he's a professor!_'' she thought to herself; shame flooding through her. If only she realized which professor she had bumped into.

Severus Snape kept his ground and glared at her after patrolling the corridors for wanderoos students, "you just earned yourself a month's detention Miss Burke." he said coolly. "What would you be doing walking about the castle at a time... like this?" he asked suspiciously.

Angel frowned, "I'm sorry sir... I was just finishing this book for my Transfiguration essay."

Severus glared at her, his dark eyes seeming to pierce through her, "perhaps the library would be more appropriate than roaming the castle... I do not see how walking into staff has any relevance... to reading." he said, deep down he was rather amused by this but of course he would not tell _her _that.

Angel frowned then nodded, "Right, sorry professor. I was actually heading to the library right now."

Severus continued his dark gaze, "perhaps walking in the right direc...tion would help?" a small smirk formed across his face, '_she has to tell the truth now..._' he said to himself, "Or do I need to... lead you there?" inner hatred rapidly grew inside him, '_insufferable Gryffindor..._'

Angel shook her head, "No, no. That's alright. I guess I just got lost again." she said as she looked around and nodded, "yeah, got lost."

To Severus, of course this sounded like a lie- he had caught her many times before sneaking out of bed with Harry, "You got... lost" he quoted slowly. "Perhaps I _should _accompany you."

Angel blinked and shook her head, "No sir. I'm fine, really. I just... need to remember that's all." She looked up at him and smiled.

It was hard to tell whether Severus was amused by this or more suspicious; the truth was that Severus' suspicion had grown; this sounded just like a poor excuse to worm her way out of trouble again, "My office... tonight... seven. O'clock..."

Angel nodded, "yes sir. I will be there."

Severus wasn't used to such a reaction from Angel; it was clear she was up to something and Severus wanted to know what it was. "IF..." he snapped, "you're late... you know what happens."

Angel blinked, "I do...?" she paused for a second. "... I mean! I do! Of course... I won't be late." she said, knowing she probably made herself sound more suspicious. '_Just go with it, Angel... just go with it..._' she told herself.

"You do... you mean you do? Questioning me are we?" Severus said his gaze darker than ever. "I don't. Tolerate arrogance, Miss... Burke."

Angel frowned, "I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to be arrogant."

'_How amusing... not like her at all... obviously plotting something._' he thought as he gave her one last glare; turned on his heel and strutted off.

Angel blinked, '_dude is confusing..._' she thought as she walked away towards the library.

'_Suspicious... Gryffindors... ugh..._' Snape said to himself as he strode up the corridor.

'_Confusing... professors... ugh...' Angel said as the library came into view._

'_Gryffindors..._' Severus muttered to himself.

'_Professors..._' Angel muttered as she walked towards the library door.

'_Students..._' Severus muttered as he glared at a bunch of kids walking passed. '_Gryffindors..._'

'_Professors..._' Angel muttered as she looked at someone walking passed, '_weirdos_.'

'_Students..._' Severus thought as he strode off to his office, '_Burke..._'

Severus sat down behind his office desk, '_Yet another student in my office... Burke... always her... always... Lily... blithering Gryffindors._' he said to himself, realizing Angel even resembled Lily slightly, he stood to his feet and made his way up to Dumbledore's office to tell him that Angel would be with him.


	3. Detention

By seven o'clock, Angel walked into Severus' office and quietly sighed in relief, '_Yay, found it... and I didn't forget about it either... and I wasn't late._' she said to herself.

"Well, well... Burke." Severus smirked. "Sit." he said, gazing at the seat in front of his desk. '_Not late... what a surprise..._'

Angel nodded and sat down. '_Smirking... probably not a good sign._' she thought as she gazed at Severus, trying her best to avoid too long of eye contact.

Severus continued to glare at her, "Interesting isn't it... how one can just... wander about the corridors, reading. A book... and they just happen..." he paused, "to run into a professor. Apparently... lost." his gaze remained the same; the only part of him which moved was his lips as he spoke, '_Gryffindors._' his mind spat, loathingly.

Angel nodded, "sorry sir. I wasn't planning on running into a professor..."

"Planning... on running... into a professor." Severus said slowly. "How extraordinary... of course, you don't want to be... caught." he paused and swallowed as his anger built up. "Sneaking about the corridors now... would you?" he finished his sentence and smirked, '_obviously... up to something._'

Angel shook her head, "Sir, I wasn't sneaking. I was just caught up in the book and I didn't realize where I was going." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"And you didn't have any class to attend?" Severus said, his suspicious gaze piercing through her, "You said you couldn't. Remember. Where... the library was?"

Angel nodded, "I didn't have any classes and yes. I couldn't remember."

Severus gazed at her, his anger building up, mixed with amusement of her poor excuses, "You couldn't remember where the library is... yet you say you had no classes? How extraordinary..."

Angel sighed, "I know... confusing."

"I am quite amused, Miss Burke... to how this... is." said Severus leaning towards her slightly.

Angel frowned, "Um... I just... couldn't remember. Simple as that." she said, feeling rather frustrated with herself and Severus making things harder.

"You couldn't remember..." Severus said thoughtfully. "I don't know what you're playing at, Burke... but it sounds to me there is something... you're hiding!" he snapped, '_lying little brat!_'

Angel looked at him confused, "hiding? I'm not hiding anything."

Severus' eyes darkened as he glared at her, he leant forward a little more and spat, "Don't. Lie... You have been caught before, sneaking around the corridors!"

Angel blinked, "I have?" she asked, still very confused.

Severus kept his glare, rage burnt inside him, "You can't fool... me. Burke!"

Angel shook her head, "I'm not fooling you professor."

"No. You're not! So don't even try!" Severus snapped.

At that moment, Dumbledore had just received word from Harry, knowing Angel was with Severus, he walked to Severus' office and stood outside, listening into their conversation, shaking his head. '_Harry was right... Severus... always jumps to conclusions..._'

"It is _very _unwise to fool me! I trust you know that already." Severus continued to snap.  
He looked at the door as he heard a cough. '_Sounds like Dumbledore... what does he want? He should know I am busy!'_

Angel blinked, "I do?"


	4. Saved by the wise

Severus glared at Angel, stood up briskly and opened the door. As soon as he saw Dumbledore, he sighed and muttered, "Can't you see I am busy?"

Angel sat at Severus' desk, confused to what was happening. '_Who is he? Why is he here?_'

Dumbledore looked at Severus knowingly and nodded, "Which is why I have come." Without another word, he walked in and stood behind Angel. "It appears that Angel has lost her memory; as word has said." He looked down at Angel and winked.

Angel looked at Dumbledore confused then remembered her talk with Harry and nodded.

Severus was now unable to hold his rage in, "Again! Covering for your house!" he fell silent as Dumbledore raised a hand. Feeling defeated, he sat down and listened to whatever Dumbledore had to say, glaring at Angel with a newly formed hatred.

Angel blinked, '_What did I ever do to him?_' she wondered.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly aiming it towards Angel, keeping his ground behind her, "If I am not mistaken, Severus, she was indeed up to no wrongdoing; simply in wrong place at the wrong time... or the right time." Angel looked up at him and saw his eyes twinkle as he said this. "If it weren't for her coming up here to see you; who knows what would have went wrong. Again, Severus; you have saved one from harm." he said, smiling warmly at Severus' loathsome glare; the hatred and confusion in him, only visible to Dumbledore who enjoyed every moment of it.

Angel sat there confused.

'_Why you..._' Severus cursed in his mind.

Angel's confusion seemed to have grown, as Dumbledore saw; he looked down at her, "tell me, Angel, do you remember where you were before you found Severus?"

Angel blinked, "Um... I was... what's it called..." she said thoughtfully, "Oh! I was leaving the greenhouse and heading to the library... but got lost."

Dumbledore looked at Severus and nodded as he smiled, again warmly as he shot a disapproving stare at Angel and himself, "Can you remember anything at all of how you lost your memory?" he asked, '_the answer is known to me... but is it known to her? That. Is the question._' he thought to himself.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, '_I think I may vomit..._'

Angel frowned in thought for a moment and shook her head, "No sir. I don't remember."

"Severus, do you mind if you excuse us? It sounds as though we... '_Including Harry' _... need a little word. It would be quite wrong of me to hold a meeting in an office different to my own... much more homely if you ask me..." his eyes twinkled at Severus' hateful stare.

Angel blinked, still confused.

'_More points to Gryffindor I suppose... always ruining everything this man... he's a great wizard though... ...keep calm, Severus.' _Severus said to himself. "Go." he said closing his eyes in frustration, pointing to the door.

Angel looked between them, confused and stood to her feet.

Dumbledore put a hand reassuringly on Angel's shoulder and looked at Severus, "Oh no need to show us where the door is, Severus. I can see it quite clearly for myself." he said, pointing to his half-moon glasses. "Angel. Come with me, please."

Angel nodded.


	5. Dumbledore's office

_Dumbledore took Angel to his office; they stood at the entrance, "Liquorice wand!" Dumbledore bellowed. The golden eagle spun slowly, raising some steps for them, leading them to the door of his office. Dumbledore looked at Angel, "Why climb steps when you can simply... let them lead you?" he said wisely, his eyes again twinkling. Dumbledore winked and the two stepped up to the second step and allowed the magical entrance to do its work. Angel smiled, Dumbledore smiled back warmly._

* * *

Meanwhile in Severus' office, Severus sat at his desk, muttering bitterly to himself. "Owned... by Dumbledore... again... too great of a wizard for his own good... Gryffindors... wait until I am headmaster... he will see how it feels to be stood up to! They're gone now... all. My. Urk..."

He closed his eyes in frustration, not with just how the detention went but also, knowing he had, again jumped to the wrong conclusion, proving to himself that sometimes Gryffindors can be good... something he would _never _admit out loud, let alone; himself... since he met James during his time in Hogwarts. At the thought of James, he pulled out his wand, "expecto Patronum!" he said quietly.  
He watched the silver doe, blankly as it galloped around his office. A small feeling of a smile formed in his heart. Once the doe faded, he stood to his feet, grabbed some parchment and continued on with his paperwork before his next class.

Dumbledore and Angel entered Dumbledore's office; as soon as they entered, Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded in greeting. "Sit down, Angel. Oh and do feel free to indulge in some Sherbet Lemon; I see Harry also has a packet of Bertie Botts." he said, bowing his head towards Harry again. He sat in his own chair, leant back and rested his legs on his desk, twiddling his thumbs resting on his stomach, smiling pleasantly at the two of them.

Angel smiled and sat down, Harry followed; sitting beside her in the seats opposite Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, "So tell me, Angel... you say you remember being in the greenhouse before heading to the library? Was there anything before that? Do you remember anything of yesterday?"

"EEEUUK" Harry suddenly yelled, louder than he had intended, making a face of disgust.

Angel nodded, "Professor, my memory has been gone for almost a week now. It just started coming back... slowly."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, amused, "Something wrong, Harry?" he asked and nodded at Angel, "A week you say? Was there any sort of... accident you can think of?" he asked her, '_must not give away any clues to what happened- it is better for one to think for themselves._'

Harry, once he had pulled himself together, spat the jellybean out and held it up, "just dirt, sir." he said simply.

Angel laughed quietly at Harry's comment, looked at Dumbledore and shook her head, "All I remember is waking up in the hospital wing, not remembering anything."

Dumbledore looked at Harry amused, and chuckled, "I believe you without proof, Harry." he said and winked, leant back further in his chair and locked his fingers together, listening to Angel. "So you woke up in hospital not remembering anything?" Dumbledore asked, more amused than curious, "Were you, by any means, in a duel with someone who knocked you out or obliviated you?" he asked, looking at her rather knowingly but not giving off any detail that he knew what happened.

Harry grinned, "I know, sir, but seriously... try it! It's disgusting!" he said, making a face as he held the jellybean out towards Dumbledore.

Angel thought for a moment, trying her hardest to ignore Harry; she always found it a huge struggle to not laugh when Harry was around, she shook her head, "I don't know, sir."

Dumbledore looked at Harry; "Dirt flavour you say?" he asked amused, flicked his wand at the jellybean, making it completely whole and uneaten. He took the jellybean from Harry, popped it into his mouth and chewed it. Once he'd swallowed the jellybean, he looked at Harry, "Better than vomit, I must say." he said, winked and looked at Angel, "Now, Angel. You don't remember any battles, whatsoever?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore highly amused, "You ate my jellybean! You ate it!" he mused. "Vomit would be worse... but, at least it's actual food."

Angel laughed at Harry slightly; she was too focused on getting her memory back, "no sir." she said, shaking her head.

"Ah... but, Harry; a jellybean is food!" Dumbledore said, smiling cheekily, he looked at Angel somewhat seriously- it was hard to keep serious in an atmosphere with Harry around. "Perhaps we could try the pensieve... just maybe the memory might still be there."

Angel nodded.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, then at Angel and laughed, "Point taken... but sir, if she's been obliviated then wouldn't that mean the pensieve wouldn't work?" he asked, frowning in thought.

Angel blinked.

Dumbledore nodded at Angel and looked at Harry knowingly, "Ah, yes Harry. It would indeed mean the pensieve won't work for she would have no memory of the event... but being me has its advantages. It is unwise to doubt the wise." he winked.

Angel looked at the two of them confused.

'_He's Dumbledore. What more could I expect?_' Harry asked himself. Dumbledore had not called himself wise, but had called himself how Harry saw him- the wisest man he had ever known. He swallowed, just going with the man he trusted, knowing there would be something behind these words.

'_What's going on_?' Angel thought to herself.

Dumbledore looked at Angel and smiled, "Confused?"

'_Obviously..._' Harry thought, looking at Angel.

Angel chuckled, "Big time."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I would be surprised if you weren't." he said as he stood to his feet and walked over to a cabinet. "Come- come over here." he said, gesturing to Angel with his hand.

Angel stood up and walked over to Dumbledore with Harry.

'_Worth a try..._' Harry thought as he munched another Bertie Bott. '_Hm... Pudding..._'

Dumbledore opened the cabinet and watched as the pensieve glided towards them. "I trust you are familiar with this?" he said to Angel, smiling, knowing full well she wasn't. '_I would doubt she is._'

Angel frowned and shook her head, "Sorry sir. I'm not."

'_No. She... yum; I like pudding... wouldn't be... she's... *munch* ...been *munch* ...obliv- *swallow* -iated or something._' Harry thought through eating his pudding flavoured Bertie Bott.

"I would be rather amused if you had." Dumbledore said simply. '_If she can't remember anything past yesterday; she certainly wouldn't remember if she'd used one of these or not._' he thought as he drew his wand and pointed it at Angel's head, searching for the most recent past memory. Once he'd found it, he drew it out with his wand and put it into the pensieve. "This will tell us... dip your head in. I will follow."


	6. Mission complete

Angel nodded and dipped her head into the pensieve; her memory faded into view as she saw herself walking around the Black Lake just minutes before she got attacked by Dolohov.

With the intense moment in the pit of his stomach, Harry munched another Bertie Bott in dramatic slow-motion, as he took his first bite; he made a face as though he had just eaten the foulest thing known to man.

"Are you coming too, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, "or are you quite happy eating tree sap?" he asked Harry, his eyes twinkling as a cheeky smile formed across his face.

Harry almost burst out laughing, swallowed the bean, which was, indeed tree sap. He closed his eyes tightly shut to block out the taste. "Oh I will come if you want me to; I mean, I am curious and all but... no. I will come; I don't think I like trees- they're charming and good-climbing and all... but not my ideal food." he said casually and dipped his head into the pensieve after Angel and watched as the memory her, walked around the Black Lake.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and dipped his head into the pensieve and also watched Angel walk around the Black Lake.

They watched as the memory Angel walked around the Black Lake, looking around, waiting for someone called Jessica, apparently one of her friends; they watched as she sat down for a couple of minutes, watching the lake flow, apparently feeling watched, she turns around after hearing a voice. The three of them found themselves in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore hurried over to his desk after returning the memory of the last event recalled, to Angel. "It appears, Angel. You have been obliviated. Not to worry though, as I said... being me, has advantage." He said and winked.

Angel chuckled, "Okay." she smiled.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, no longer chewing into Bertie Botts. '_This ought to be interesting..._' he smiled weakly at Angel, deeply hoping the problem could be fixed... he knew Dumbledore could but was sceptical as to how. Still he knew Dumbledore had mysterious ways.

Angel smiled with full knowledge that Dumbledore could fix the problem.

"Obliviation can't be restored unless the obliviator, themselves restores it; however. I can, in fact tell you of how you came to be in this state of confusion." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Harry, here, found you of course and ran straight to me. Fifty points to Gryffindor for quick-thinking." he said and winked at Harry. "Alas, let us get to the point. Angel. I believe you were in battle with none other than Dolohov- Joseph Dolohov. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Thanks sir!" Harry beamed and listened to the recount. '_You really sound like a stalker right now, sir._' he thought and conjured a bell from mid-air, rang it at the perfect time.

Angel flinched at the mention of Dolohov and nodded, "sounds familiar."

"Thank you, Harry. That bell could come in handy." Dumbledore said and winked at him. He turned to Angel looking rather amused and interested, "It does now, does it? Do you remember any part of the battle you had with him? Being knocked out with a spell or anything?" he asked, sounding rather curious. '_Don't give it all away; one who thinks for themselves will remember a whole lot more than one who doesn't._' he reminded himself.

Angel thought for a moment and frowned, "I remember! He... um... Crucio'd me..."

"Indeed? Is there anything else? No word of obliviated or anything like that?"

Harry raised the bell and prepared it for ringing, deep down wanting to find Dolohov and kill him.

Angel thought for a moment, "He... choked me and threw me against the wall..." she said and frowned. "That's it. I blacked out."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up at hearing this; instead of being solemn about it, he looked rather happy. "Yes! Yes! What else?" he asked eagerly. '_We must not focus on the past, but what's happening now._' he thought, for she was starting to remember things; therefore these things were really happening now.

"Angel got choked! Whoo-hoo! Let's celebrate!" Harry cheered cheekily; he knew why Dumbledore was happy but he wanted to find Dolohov and strangle him. '_Finally she's remembering things!_' he said in his mind.

Angel blinked as she tried to remember more, "The duel... was pretty dramatic." she begun, "I remember something came over me... my anger, I think..." she paused, her brow furrowed as she tried to remember more. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting slightly, "And I blew up a tree that was right behind him; it crushed him but he didn't stop..."

Dumbledore's full attention had been caught; he ignored Harry's comment to listen more to Angel, "Well a tree sounds more appropriate than anyone else." Dumbledore said, "Go on."

Harry burst out laughing, "_You _blew up a _tree_!" he mused.

Angel looked at Harry and chuckled, she gazed at Dumbledore and smiled, her attention then found its way to a portrait on his wall as she tried to remember more, "He... used the Sectumpsempra spell on me countless times." she said and looked at her arms and legs, tracing over the scars. "It seemed like he wanted to kill me... but decided to take my memory instead."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, though his eyes twinkled, "he was the one who obliviated you, obviously. Of course attempting to kill you... the question is why such action would be necessary?" he looked at Harry, his eyes serious but a small chuckle told him otherwise.

Angel frowned, "I know him... he grew up with me at the orphanage in America... he hates me... don't know why though... he said something about me being a threat... and I should join him, but I said no... And that's when he cracked." she said, through pauses as she continued to fidget, looking at the floor each time.

"Death eaters gaining followers again..." Dumbledore muttered in thought, "Very courageous of you to stand up to him like that; fifty points to Gryffindor!" he declared happily. "Perhaps it would be wise to keep a close watch from now on- any suspicious behaviour, I trust you will report to me; we don't want another time like..." he paused and looked at Harry. Harry nodded, knowing what he was talking about. Dumbledore smiled and looked back at Angel, "Do you remember any of the surroundings?" Dumbledore asked, '_we have memory coming back... how much of it though..._?' he asked himself.

Angel nodded, "we were outside... near the Black Lake... Nobody was around; looked almost deserted."

Dumbledore fell silent for a moment, deep in thought, "How many attackers were there?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and Angel and swallowed. "They= they've gone now, though... right? I mean; if they haven't... then... I want to fight!" Harry said suddenly.

"Just him..." Angel said.

Dumbledore nodded at Harry, "But we must not seek danger, Harry." Something about his stare told Harry that he would, indeed need to battle; something told Harry that there would be another battle and he ought to be prepared because it could happen at any time. "I understand you wanting to fight, Harry, but caution is very well needed." Dumbledore looked at Angel and nodded, "Is there anything else you remember or wish to tell me?" he asked, '_they should be heading to class soon..._'

Angel frowned again, in thought; her attention fully on Dumbledore, "no sir. That's all."

"Very well then." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "it would seem your memory has returned!" he said happily. "Don't worry yourself over these attacks but I do recommend caution. I trust you both keep eachother out of danger?" he looked at Harry and winked, '_mischief, on the other hand..._'

Angel laughed, "thank you, professor."

'_Class... pfft._' Harry said to himself. It was obvious to Dumbledore that Harry didn't want to leave so soon; he popped another Bertie Bott in his mouth, "but professor. They won't attack again, will they?" he said, half hopeful.

Angel looked at Dumbledore; apparently she too had been waiting for this answer.

"I do not think they will attack again..." Dumbledore said, however Harry could see he too was being hopeful, "but I do not recommend caution for the sake of it, Harry. Caution is needed in times like these for one does not know what could happen in the future unless they had the gift of Trelawney... now off to class! Both of you! Chop, chop!" he said, clapping his hands twice apparently to make them get a move on. "Oh and Harry... please do stop by sometime." he said, smiling at Harry, "I would like to see how you're going with your classes."  
Harry knew there was more to it than classes; whatever job Dumbledore had for him this time; he was ready.

Angel chuckled and stood up as Harry muttered something under his breath about not wanting to go to class, "I will, professor." he said, grinning at Dumbledore. "It was good to see you again too, by the way."

.


	7. Completely normal

_Harry and Angel left Dumbledore's office; the two stood on the step waiting for the golden eagle to take them to the ground, as soon as they were out of the office, Harry looked at Angel._

* * *

"Remember me now?" Harry said, grinning at her cheekily.

Angel looked at Harry blankly for a moment. After a minute there was a thud and Harry was on the ground, "PRONG!" she had yelled and tackle-hugged him.

"I will never live that down. BURKE!" he laughed.

Angel laughed, "No you won't, Potter!"

Harry winked, "didn't think so... it looks like things are back to normal then?" he laughed and flipped her over, so he was pinning her.

"Looks like it." Angel laughed and flipped him over, this time, pinning him to the ground.

Harry winked and flipped her over, not realizing they were rolling eachother down the corridors toward the Great Hall, "Looks like it, definitely."

Angel laughed and flipped him over, "Yup!"

Harry realized they were, indeed rolling towards the Great Hall, "We should just roll to the Great Hall." he suggested.

Angel laughed, "That sounds like fun."

Once the two arrived at the Great Hall; they took their seats next to eachother when they heard some sort of commotion, coming from behind the door. Harry looked at Angel; she nodded; she knew what he was thinking. They walked over to the door and opened it; there they saw Faith, again, in trouble with Severus. A few other students were behind them talking to eachother but apparently weren't paying attention to what was being said, Harry and Angel sneaked behind one of the doors again, with it half open, their faces peeping out so they could see and hear what was going on.

Faith stood in front of Severus, a chocolate frog in her hand, "Miss Malfoy... perhaps... you need some more training in your spell-work?" Severus suggested.

Faith pounced on, yet another chocolate frog, losing the one she'd already had in her hand. She looked up at Severus from her hands and knees, "Wha-?" she asked, obviously confused.

"You... might. Want to try a spell, of course. It is only natural to want to place chocolate frogs... IN. MY..." he paused, as he looked over at one of the students talking just nearby, Ariana Dumbledore. "...Isn't it?" he continued.

'_Ah crap!_' Faith thought, she looked at Severus innocently. "There were chocolate frogs in your office?"

"No. There _are _chocolate frogs... in my office." he replied.

"Oh." Faith said, Harry and Angel could tell she was hiding something; they ducked further behind the door as Severus looked their way.

As Severus turned back to Faith, Harry and Angel poked their heads out from behind the door again.

"Now... Filch is struggling to get rid of them..." he said, looking at Ariana suspiciously again, "there are _still _frogs... in my office."

"That's a shame... maybe it was a Weasley." Faith suggested innocently.

Severus looked at Ariana, who had previously been in trouble for mischief, again, '_she didn't work alone; that's for certain..._' he thought to himself, his gaze returned to Faith again, "Or a Malfoy, perhaps?" he said, glaring suspiciously at her.

"Why would I put frogs in your office?" Faith asked.

"Why is it that you just... happen to be chasing frogs at this very moment?" he asked Faith.

"I saw this one hopping around." she retorted, '_improvise..._' she told herself.

"You saw this one... hopping around... how intriguing, I suggest. Miss Malfoy... that you go to my office and help..." Ariana met his gaze once again; it was clear he had not forgiven her for the fireworks last time. "...Filch." he finished.

'_He's asking for pink hair... wait he doesn't use shampoo!_' Faith smirked to herself.

Her smirk remained unseen by Severus; he glared at her threateningly, "DETENTION! My office... NOW!" he spat.

"Nah, I'm good bro." she smirked.

"Don't... ...Bro me... ...DETENTION!" Severus spat again; his dark eyes flickered menacingly.

Harry and Angel cheered Faith on in their minds.

Faith merely shrugged, Severus scowled as she turned and walked away; he, too turned on his heel and walked the opposite way as though he'd just left a duel; he knew who he was to question next and it just so happened that he found her nearby.


	8. Suspicions

_After the talk with Faith, Severus walked up the corridor a bit, to Ariana Dumbledore; the daughter of Albus; she, too had found herself on his suspect list after pranks involving fireworks on the Grand Staircase, as well as Severus despised any child of Dumbledore because he could see they were always able to get away with everything._

* * *

"Up to mischief again, are we?" Severus asked Ari, as he found her not far away from where he'd just spoke to Faith.

Harry and Angel were still able to watch on from behind the door, however were able to poke their heads through a little more even; the hall was still empty so it gave them a lot of time to spy.

"No professor." Ari replied.

Severus glared at her, "Intriguing how chocolate frogs just happen to appear... in my office." he snarled; his voice quiet, yet audible.

Ari blinked, "The last time I was in your office sir, was for detention."

'Malfoy wouldn't have worked alone at this...' he said to himself as he glared at Ari. "I do not tolerate frogs... in my office." there was a slight pause, "You were last with Faith, correct?"

"Yes sir... but we were in the common room." Ari said; Harry and Angel could tell she wasn't lying.

"Malfoy... had... frogs." Severus said slowly, keeping his glare with Ari.

Harry and Angel sniggered to eachother, his wording was rather amusing. "Malfoy... had... frogs." Harry quoted to Angel, who sniggered.

"So?" Ari replied, outraged, gesturing with her hands, "we were eating them. In. The. Common. Room." she said, slowly; trying to get through Severus's thick head that she hadn't been the one to put the frogs in his office. '_We weren't even near the dungeons. We were clearly up on the Seventh floor!_' she said to herself.

"Frogs... hop." snapped Severus. He looked in Harry and Angel's direction; the two slipped behind the door some more in case he'd seen them and sniggered to themselves at his amusing wording, Severus jerked his head back so he faced Ari; "Someone, with Miss Malfoy... put them in my office."

"Then it must have been after she was with me and before she was put into a coma, professor." Ari replied, with much agitation to her voice.

Severus sighed slightly as he thought, '_she knows something..._' his eyes flickered darkly, "I don't know what's gotten into you... but I will find out!" he threatened. '_Other houses..._' he glared at Ari some more, "And where would you be going?" he finally spoke as Ari rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away; the tips of her hair turning a bright red.

"Away from _you_" she snapped and glared at Severus.

Harry and Angel felt deeply inspired by her; her comebacks were perfect; she had obviously dealt with Severus quite a few times.

"Away. From me, you say? You and your sneaky little friends are up to something and believe me! I _will _find out _what_" he said menacingly. "You can't hide... from Me." he added coldly, spitting through his anger.

"YEAH?" Ari snapped, "I THINK YOU'RE FORGETTING WHO MY FATHER IS!" she yelled, took a breath to calm herself, "Need I remind you?" she said coldly.

"She's a bitch to him! I like it!" Harry whispered to Angel.

Angel sniggered and whispered back, "Agreed."

"I know... who your father is." Severus said impatiently, "and let me tell you. He _will _know!" he spat, "he will stand up for you but I know... different." he said coldly. '_Must keep his trust though..._' his mind told him.

Ari couldn't hold her anger back, "If you don't stop making false truths about me and my friends, just because they are in different houses, or like to prank, then I will convince him to sack you!" she said, her angered tone now had a sharp threatening tone to it. Harry was certain she was going to hit him eventually... or worse. "Whether she trusts you or not; you are a bloody _professor_! You were a student once. I am sure you pranked. Live a little!"

Severus's rage boiled inside of him; "HOW DARE YOU!" he spat. "DETENTION!" he hesitated for a minute, "fifty points from Slytherin! You don't know _anything _about my youth." he felt his heart sink some more as he flashed back to parts of his youth, "Perhaps try not to give me reason to not trust you!" his eyes flickered through his rage.

"I know a bloody lot more about your days than you think!" Ari snapped, stepping closer to him, almost right in his face, "It comes with being the daughter of Albus and Minerva!" she couldn't control her anger by now; he had gone too far, "Just because you were bloody bullied doesn't give you the right to bully your students." she paused, taking in the threatening glare of Severus; the dark deadness in his eyes, yet filled with the fire of rage that burnt within him; she enjoyed every moment of seeing this. "You wonder why people don't like you. Or trust you? _This _would be the bloody reason!"

Severus's mind raced; his heart sank rapidly, '_she knows..._' he felt betrayed within; would Albus have really told her about his past when it was sworn a soul would not be told? Severus replayed Dumbledore's words to Harry in his first year of school; '_It's a secret- so naturally the whole school knows_.' was there reason to not trust Dumbledore? Severus couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal and hurt as his mind raced to James and Lily. "You arrogant little... how _dare _you speak to me like this!" he snapped, "You've just earned yourself four months detention!" he glared at her, the pain becoming too much at the thoughts of Lily and how James stole her from him; how the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor; the bullying. '_Owned by a Dumbledore... again..._'

"Fine!" Ari snapped, as she turned on her heel and strode off down the corridor, stopping for no one; her hair mainly red.

Severus spat bitterly as he turned on his heel towards the dungeons; the way he strode off in the opposite direction of his students always reminded him of walking away at the end of a duel. Harry and Angel watched on as Severus headed towards the dungeons.


	9. A rare sighting

**While this entire story is based on our roleplay group- there is also another person who I have to thank for this, Sammy; Faith's admin is one but also Becca; she gave me the best laugh I've ever had; if it wasn't through her boredom and awesomeness, this would not have been written. :D Enjoy. **

_Severus, tired of being in his office, tired of students and wanting to know more on what Ari was up to, decided to go for a stroll down the corridors, as he usually did. He knew very little of what Ari was really up to..._

* * *

While Severus stalked the corridors in search of Ari or someone else to hassle about being up to no good; he had no idea Ari had just snuck into his office, into his private storage and set dung bombs and other Weasley Wheezes products that she bought in Diagon Alley; she set them to go off at the opening of the office door. She placed some Alihotsy; a weed that causes uncontrollable laughter on his desk with a note:

"Eat this and the stench will leave."

She snuck through the door, making sure it was in the same position it was before she entered.

After a hard day of strutting about the castle, talking to Dumbledore about certain students and getting up Harry for feeding his homework to Aberforth's goats; he strode back towards the dungeons and to his office. Without a second thought, he opened his office door and jumped back, almost falling over from the stench of the dung bombs. He saw the note on his desk through the thickening, green gas filling the room, seeping out the door into the corridor and read:

"Eat this and the stench will leave."

He took the Alihotsy, wanting nothing more than the stench to go; it was so foul, he couldn't think twice about it and ran out of his office, "Ergh! Chil-" he could manage no more as he started to chuckle. His chuckle turning to a slight laugh; his slight laugh turned into a cackle; his cackle turned into a laughing fit, causing him to double over then fall to the ground as he roared with laughter. "Students..." he roared with laughter again. "What..." he couldn't stop laughing; he felt his stomach beginning to tense up. "Who did..." he couldn't stop himself from laughing, "...this..." he rolled back and forth in the corridor outside his office door; the Weasley Wheezes products buzzed around him, fireworks crackled and all sorts of fizzing, popping, whirring and other strange sounds, only a Weasley Wheezes product would make. Severus rolled back and forth, away from the door and back again, his stomach scrunching, his face hurt due to him not being used to any laughter at all; after being dead inside for so many years; this was the first time he had laughed; how long would it last, he had no idea; he couldn't think about that or anything; all he could do was roar with derpy, uncontrollable laughter. He kicked the ground, as he lay on his stomach, hitting the ground with the sides of his balled fists. The Weasley Wheezes products continued to whizz around, causing him more laughter. The stenches of the dung bombs were choking him; he coughed and laughed at the same time, as terrible as the stench was; he couldn't control this laughing fit.

Ari casually joined a group of students as they passed him and laughed at the sight before them; it was amusing enough, Severus laughing but laughing how he was? What a sight it was.

Severus rolled down the corridor, laughing louder and harder, coughing and spluttering through laughter; he found himself one second to take a breath, however it was cut short as more laughter burst out of him.

'_YES!_' Ari thought to herself. She watched as Severus rolled the other way, he was now heading down the corridor; his laughter had turned silent as he shook, open-mouthed; shaking, his arms and legs flailing. He drew another breath and burst out in another roar of laughter.

Ari left the group to turn the corner and head outside of Hogwarts towards the courtyard, still laughing.

Severus laughed harder, kicking his arms and legs in the air and at the ground; he felt more abs appear in his already perfectly honed torso. "I..." he couldn't finish as another fit of laughter burst out of him. "Have..." he rolled further down the corridor, his whole body trembling with laughter, "class..." he laughed hard, "What is class!" he managed to yell and cracked up laughing again.

Angel walked passed him and looked at him, her eyes widened, '_Damn! Whoever did this, deserves a prize!_' she mused to herself and walked away, a fit of laughter burst out of her as she entered another passageway.

Severus saw Angel walk away and burst out in a bigger fit of laughter, he couldn't control himself when she looked behind her, her face bright red through trying to contain her own laughter. Severus rolled further down the corridor, his arms and legs sticking out at all different angles as though he were attached to an electric fence or something; his veins popping through his head at the pressure of his outburst of laughter. He rolled into the wall, huddled into a Severus-shaped ball of laughter, his hair, for the first time, messed up; his laugh becoming derpier and louder by the minute. "A wall!" he laughed; all his thoughts were then lost as more laughter found its way through the air.

Filch hobbled around the corridors, looking for students who were up to no good, Mrs. Norris by his side. The ginger cat's eyes widened at the site of Severus. "What's wrong my sw- bloody idiot..." Filch spat as he saw Mrs. Norris flee the scene in the blink of an eye, Filch quickly hobbled after her.

Severus now roared with laughter, he rolled away from the wall, to the other wall and laughed harder at it than the other wall; his laughter filled the corridor; he was almost right at the end of it as he continued kicking the wall, rolling back and forth, his stomach clenching tighter. Four hours passed and his laughter _still _filled the corridor; he laughed harder as he edged closer and closer to wetting himself from laughter; he somehow held himself from wetting himself as he rolled the rest of the way down the corridor and found himself at the corner of that corridor and the next.

A few more hours passed and Severus was unable to hold off his need for the toilet; a warmth had formed around his crotch, ye he couldn't stop laughing; his stomach now cramped; he found breathing a great difficulty, yet his laughter wouldn't- couldn't stop.

Severus was just lucky Lucius Malfoy was walking the corridor after speaking to Filch about Draco; he heard a commotion down the corridor and strode over to inspect the scene. '_What the...!_' he said to himself, startled; "Severus you fool!" he said, not sure whether to be amused, angered by Severus' stupidity... or at whoever caused this. He ran to Severus' office and found some Glumbumble Treacle- the only antidote for Alihotsy, he rushed back to Severus, who was now rolling around the corner, and sat it a few feet away from him. "There's your antidote... if you're able to get to it..." he said flatly.  
As Severus continued his laughing fit, Lucius realized Severus had no hope of making his way to the treacle, "Urgh..." he moaned, grabbed the bottle of treacle, forced Severus' head still, opened the bottle and tipped it down Severus' throat.

Severus swallowed some of the treacle; the rest dribbled down his chin through laughter, as the effects of the treacle kicked in; he became aware of the warm wetness on his pants from where he had peed. Severus sat up, dazed, his stomach hurt at every breath; his ribs felt as though they had been punched. Lucius smirked at him disapprovingly and strode away, '_students... Ariana..._' he spat to himself; his laughing fit had now turned to a fit of rage as he came to his senses of the now-worn off dung bombs, the Weasley Wheezes and the Alihotsy. Once the soreness in his torso faded, he stood to his feet, made his way down the corridor; he flicked his wand at his robe and cleaned it instantly, before proceeding to the toilets then to find 'the one who did this,' knowing very well what happened.


	10. Pushed too far

_On his way back from the toilets, his muscles still twitching from his uncontrollable fit of laughter, Severus strode about the school in search for Ari; he knew she had something to do with it and she was in a lot of trouble..._

* * *

Ari was sitting in the courtyard doing her potions homework Severus had assigned her just days before; Snappy Snapey continued his stride about the school until he found her.

'_She probably isn't inside; perhaps hiding from me..._' he said to himself and strode outside. "It _would _have been a nice day..." he muttered to himself as he saw the bright, cloudless sky; the grass as green as it could possibly be; it didn't suit his mood at all. He strode about Hogwarts grounds for a little bit; although she was sitting plain sight, a few feet away from him; he failed to notice until he caught sight of her as he glared around the school grounds watching a few kids. '_Studying... perfect time..._' he said to himself as he silently strode up to her and stood behind her, looking down at her, anger written all over his face.

Ari hadn't noticed him; she was too busy doing her homework and he had approached too silent for her to realize he was there.

Severus' already red face, flushed a deeper red; anyone who saw him, would swear steam was about to burst from his ears and nostrils; it, already was almost visible. "How, might I ask, did you manage to get hold of Alihotsy and HOW DARE YOU use it ON A TEACHER!" he fumed.

Ari, jumped slightly; she had just realized he was there, she concealed her smirk and turned around to look at him, "Alihotsy?" she said. She felt her smirk return; she knew she could cover it though by telling him she found it amusing, or something that Severus was in a laughing fit.

Severus' lips quivered with rage, "Yes... Miss. Dumble...dore..." he stammered through anger and swallowed, "Sneaking into my office and stealing Alihotsy... BUT GIVING IT TO A TEACHER! That teacher being... me... do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" he spat.

Ari forced herself to look confused by this; she set her books and parchment aside and stood to her feet, facing him, "What are you talking about, professor?"

Severus stepped forward, his face red, fists balled as he shook with rage; he looked as though he were about to shoot to the skies at any moment, "You know very well what I am talking about!" he snapped, "Alihotsy... not a weed anyone just happens to have lying around in their pockets; nor is it found..." he paused, his lips curled into a smirk, "...in school grounds..." he glared at her, obviously suspecting she had either stolen it from his office or had left the school grounds. "Giving it to me, also... that would be... what." his fists balled tighter as he trembled with rage.

Ari calmly reached towards her back pocket, still looking at Severus, to check she had her wand with her. "If you must know, professor..." she said once she realized she did, indeed have her wand, "it was given to me by a Ravenclaw who works in the greenhouses and knows where to find things like Alihotsy, in return of doing something for him..." she shrugged, "It wasn't really that hard."

"You admit!" Severus declared harshly, "you and your sneaky little friends stealing from the school; using such a weed... ON. A TEACHER!" he spat. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're..." he paused as she reached into her back pocket again; this time Severus noticed, "What would you be looking for now, Dumbledore? Another prank, I daresay?"

"I must _daresay _it was quite funny." Ari bothered not to conceal her smirk this time, "Don't you think sir? I mean... you _were_, afterall,rolling on the floor, _laughing_."

"It's. NOT... funny..." Severus drew his words out in a strange tone as his voice cracked, his hands quivering worse than before, "You don't realize how serious this is!" he spat, "If it had have been a student; it would lead to detention... but... A TEACHER... on the other hand..." he spat again, "No exceptions! If you weren't Dumbledore's child, you would be o the train. HOME, TONIGHT... Don't... you... _dare _smirk at me..." he said menacingly; his eyes flickered as his lips quivered more.

"You can't do anything more to me than what you already have, professor." Ari continued to smirk.

Severus could, no long hold off his rage, in one brisk movement, he moved right up, in her face and spat. "You... don't know what I can do. I will not tolerate you and your friends' nonsense! You're making friend with the..." he gazed at her, taking note of the flicker of anger in Ari's eyes and smirked. "...wrong sort." his lips curled as his eyes flickered; he took a step back from her. "Pulling pranks on teachers... your father... he's to blame for this!" he spat again.

Ari calmly wiped the spit from her face and replaced her hand in her back pocket, ready to make a sudden grab for her wand. "My father has nothing to do with this. The prank yesterday, I did by myself... I don't even know who the Ravenclaw, who gave me the weed, was. Nor did he know what I was going to do with it."

Severus moved back, in her face again, "I don't care what you think of your father... he lets you get away with too much." he said menacingly. "Associating with such... disgraceful people has taken a toll on you." he saw her hand in her back pocket again, "Back in your pockets, are we? What else did that Ravenclaw give you?" he asked and took a step away from her in case she had another Weasley Wheezer product or something.

Ari's eyes flickered, her anger boiling inside her, "My father! Doesn't give a _crap _about me! Why do you think I prank so much? To get his attention! He _doesn't _care!" she said, standing her ground, "The Ravenclaw gave nothing else to me; just Alihotsy in return, for giving someone a rose."

"DUMBLEDORE CARES FOR NOONE BUT HIMSELF! YOU SHOULD REALIZE THAT BY NOW!" Severus snapped. "...Then what's... in your pocket?" Severus spat in her face again, subconsciously reaching for his own wand, "A rose? Into sappy romances are we now? I think... I may vomit."

'_He cares about mum_...' Ari thought to herself and she slowly took her wand from her pocket, and raised both hands in the air, her wand in her left. "Just my wand, professor..."

"Your wand, you say...?" Severus said, now intrigued; he quickly whipped his wand out. "Attacking a teacher _again_, now are you? Well, well... perhaps, it's time to show who's the actual boss..." he said and flicked his wand before she had the chance to use any spell on him, "EX... PELLIARMUS!" he smirked as Ari's wand flew from her grip, her hair changed to bright red. "Your ways intrigue me, Dumbledore; your arrogance can't be looked past." he sneered.


	11. Another side revealed

There was a reason no one dared to piss Ari off; there was reason her hair would change colour by her mood but was Severus prepared for the horror about to unfold or would he, perhaps, find it some sort of challenge?

* * *

Ari's wand flew from her grip after Severus' spell, her hair changed from its normal sky blue to a bright red, her fists balled as she glared at Severus threateningly as her anger grew. "I. Wasn't. Going... to. Attack you." she breathed.

"I don't believe you." Severus said, coldly, "pulling your wand out without reason now, are we?" his wand, now pointed at the ground shook in his hand as his fury grew; it was only a matter of time before it grew out of his control. "Your ways really astound me." he sneered as he looked down at her clenched fists. "Going to hit me then?" he sneered. "I could do it, you know..." he threatened as his eyes flickered to his wand. '_You can't attack a wandless student, Severus_...' he reminded himself, fighting to conceal his growing anger.

Ari struggled to control herself, the fact she could feel her 'other side' unleashing itself through her didn't help; it couldn't happen again could it? Of course it could... "You asked me what was in my pocket. I was just bloody showing you it was my wand!" she snapped.

"_Nothing _gives right for a student to pull their wand out at a teacher, Dumbledore!" Severus spat.

"I WASN'T!" Ari yelled. She looked down, her bangs covered her face and her nails dug into her palms; she looked as though she were about to kill him.

"Don't lie. To me; I know your plan, Dumbledore and TRUST ME! You _can't _fool _me_!" Severus snapped at her. Severus watched as her hair turned black; he could see a smirk from underneath her bangs; if only he knew...  
Severus raised his wand as Ari stood, silently in front of him, smirking at him wickedly, he watched her every move. "What now, Dumbledore? Using some dark magic, are we? I can play at this game too!" he said and readied his wand.

Ari didn't move, "Do you honestly think that innocent, little Ariana would use dark magic?"

"Innocent, little... Ariana..." Severus sneered, "You little brat!" he spat, "if you call giving Alihotsy to a teacher, setting dung bombs and all sorts of Weasley products in a teacher's office, innocent... then you have another thing coming... for you." his lips curled into a cruel smirk, "I suggest you watch your back, Dumbledore."

"Whoever are you talking to, Severus? I surely didn't do any of that." she wasn't Ariana speaking; her 'other side' had unleashed through her anger; possessing her as it did last time with her boyfriend Conner Thanatos; he was the only one who could stop this; he, however wasn't around.

"Don't lie! It was you who caused all the trouble around here; you admitted it!" Severus spat at her; his rage flew through him; he struggled to dismiss the temptation to use an unforgiveable on her; the temptation tormented him, though he knew better.

Ari calmly walked over to her wand, bent down and picked it up with her back turned to him, "You know... you should be more careful who you pick fights with." she said calmly, though, there was something menacing about her.

"You... should be more careful who you're talking to." Through his anger, he flicked his wand, without meaning to or knowing he would, he muttered the words, "Stupefy!" and flicked his wand at her.

Ari merely flicked her wand in front of her and deflected the spell; she turned around to face him; her hair and eyes as black as the blackest midnight sky, matched eachother.

'_Another good blocker..._' Severus said to himself, surprised by her blocking skills, "Angry, are we?" he smirked, having no idea just how bad of a sign this was. "I shouldn't see a need; I've done nothing... to you." his fury bubbled up inside him as though someone was boiling it in a cauldron deep, within him; the temptation to use an unforgiveable's intensity grew, though he knew he couldn't... unfortunately.

"Like I care." Ari said calmly, "You actually did me a favour. You let me out." as calm as she was, there was still something dangerous about her; she had no fear of him; she knew full well that he couldn't use any unforgiveable on her and would actually fight back... unlike the weakling, Thanatos.

"I let you... out?" Severus asked, intrigued. "Secret identity, are we?" he sneered, hoping he could hold his thirst to use an unforgiveable in. He felt a rush of competitiveness run through him- one only a Slytherin would have, knowing he had an equal match.

"Not really a secret." Ari shrugged and pointed her wand at him, "Stupefy!"


	12. One on one

_The duel had begun; student against teacher. This was bound to prove who was boss, who deserved the respect; if she won, would he respect her more than he had respected anyone else besides Dumbledore? Deep down he did respect Albus but it was his student, who had caused him much grief through flashbacks and giving him reason not to trust him that he lost his respect for her; now was her chance to gain it back... or was it?_

* * *

Severus lazily flicked his wand and blocked Ari's spell as it shot at him, he glared at her with hatred only Harry, and Harry alone had seen; his expression as dark as his eyes. "Langlock!" he muttered under his breath as he flicked his wand lazily towards Ari; it was rare Severus would allow his spells to be heard; gave more of a challenge to the opponent. '_This should shut her up..._' he smirked to himself, flicked his wand again at her and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Ari flicked her wand once and blocked both the spells that shot towards her, "You have to try harder than that, Severus!" she sneered, twirling her wand around in her hands.

"Have it your way then!" Severus said challengingly. He kept his wand pointed at her and focused with everything he had, "Fiendfyre!" he muttered, almost silently.

Ari, rather than flinching, held her ground; she smirked as a great wall of fire flew towards her. She slashed her wand in the air and caused a wall of water to come over it, she focused it, unblinkingly; a few seconds later, not even smoke was to be seen.

"Quite the dueller you are... your father's gifting I see." Severus smirked; deep down, he was rather impressed by her skills. Severus gave his wand a sharp flick, slashed the air towards her, muttering, "Sectumsempra!"

Caught off-guard, Ari moved just that few seconds too slow as she attempted to block the spell. She fell to the ground, deep wounds opening up on her body; blood slowly gushed out of each one; still, she did not flinch.

Severus smirked under his breath; almost cackled, "Need to be a bit more... quicker next time." he knew he could heal her if he needed to. He pointed his wand at her, his wand over his head in case she decided to attack. He deliberately gave her a chance just to be fair on Dumbledore's child; this was, afterall, a fair duel; Severus didn't like to cheat... unless he had to.

Ari pointed her wand at each of her wounds and muttered, "Vulnera Senentur." at each; she and Severus watched as her wounds healed themselves; Severus' wand still poised in the air at her. Once each of Ari's wound vanished, she leapt to her feet. Severus was sure she was staring into her soul with the way she gazed at him; wickedness in her eyes as she smirked. '_Try this on for size!_' she said to him in her mind, she threw her wand forwards, in a bloodcurdling voice, yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Severus didn't have much time to react, his heart raced as he flicked his wand, "Pro-" his block was cut short as he fell backwards, wreathing in pain, his body tensing, "Aggh... st-gaah!" he yelled, the agony was unbearable as he twitched around on the ground, as though he were attached to a high-voltage electric fence. He continued to twitch even as Ari laughed and broke the spell.

After a moment of twitching, Severus lay still, on the ground. He staggered to his feet; the pain now bearable, he glared at her, feeling the same hatred he had for James, Voldemort, Harry and Albus put together once Lily had died. Without another thought, his lips curled into a wicked smirk, his eyes narrowed. He pointed his wand at the ground, "Serpensortia!" he then focused his wand at her and concentrated, "Imperio!" he muttered, '_A snake and imperio... she will be bitten for sure... if one doesn't work... the other will._' he sniggered to himself.

Severus smirked as the spell hit Ari; the look of concentration on her face, her eyes scrunched shut, told Severus she was attempting to fight it.  
He kept his wand pointed at her, focused harder, making the spell stronger; meaning everything he wanted to do to her; he focused on the curse alone, uncertain of how strong her mind was, but not caring; his gaze focused; almost blank, apart from his eyes which were unblinking as he concentrated as hard as he could; apparently Ari was doing the same to fight it off as, she too, had the same glare, concentration written all over her face, she growled as she scrunched her eyes tighter, focusing her mind; blocking the spell out.

Severus' eyes narrowed, he was unwilling to let the curse up until she fought it completely off, a caught a glimpse of the snake inching near her, its head raised, mouth open, showing it's fangs; its tongue flicked in and out of its mouth as it smelt out its pray, it reared up into striking position; any moment, it would bite. Severus knew she wouldn't be able to fight it off, though half of this was his hopes; he knew she wasn't weak; she had proven it and she was a Dumbledore.


	13. The final showdown

Ari's eyes flew open, Severus swore he saw a flash of gold in them for a split second before they turned black again as she broke his curse. In another split second, just as the snake was about to strike, she flicked her wand at it, "Incendio!" she said and the snake caught fire just as it made a move to strike.

Severus smirked; he was deeply impressed by this as much as he was, angered; his determination to win this had set in and now he wasn't going to stop at anything. "Playing the hard way are we?" he sneered. '_Locomotor Mortis!_' he said in his head, concentrating on the spell as he struck his wand towards her.

Ari mimicked a yawn, almost lazily flicked her wand and deflected the spell. "You bore me, you know?" she smirked and flicked her wand, muttering the incantation, "Levicorpus!"

Before Severus could even guess what incantation she'd just used, he found himself looking up at the sky, as he hung by his ankles in mid-air; he felt like a bat; a sexy one at that; his thought left though as he flicked his wand out, as a memory, that this was the exact spell James used on him in his youth; his heart sunk further as he remembered the words James had spoke to him, all those years ago; he couldn't control himself; he _needed _to destroy the enemy; without hesitation he raised his wand from upside down, "Avada..." he said just audibly.

As a jet of green light shot from the tip of Severus' wand, Ari flicked her wand to let him down, everything seemed to be in slow-motion for Severus as he watched her flick her wand at the green jet of light, "Expelliarmus!" she yelled as soon as he had said his incantation, connecting their wands.

Severus felt the strength of Ari's incantation as it his own, he concentrated hard on his own spell, strengthening it to try push the beam towards Ari. He gripped his wand as tight as possible; hatred burning in his eyes as he gazed at her; his expression focused but dark. He planned to finish, not Ari but her wand; the heartbreak he felt when she cast Levicorpus on him gave him a hunger to completely destroy her wand. He pushed everything out of his mind and concentrated harder on the beam; he wand vibrated as the beam of green light inched forwards, towards Ari.

Ari's excitement had risen; the start of the duel, she found boring but now things had heated up and slowly were growing in intensity. Her focus was set on nothing else but forcing the beam towards Severus; she didn't think of anything else. Her determination to finish Severus grew, her 'other side' wanted to finish him; kill him if it could. She had been completely possessed.

Severus' dead eyes flickered in the light, he felt an edge of not excitement, rather boldness and power; he knew he had what it took to finish her; if only he knew that she was possessed and he wasn't _really _duelling Ari at all; his heart pounded as the beam slowly inched towards his, the red light seemed to eat his green one. He gripped his wand tighter, his wand quivering violently as he managed to push it back down to hers.

Ari concentrated with all her might; everything she had went into her focus and strength to keep her wand steady; even with her extraordinary strength from her other side; she struggled to keep it still, she focused as hard as she could and pushed the beam back towards the middle.

Severus's heart now raced, yet he didn't flinch as the beam inched to the middle; his arm was slowly beginning to ache as he used all his physical strength to grip his wand tighter than he had last; he knew he couldn't grip it any tighter than he already was; his knuckles were white, his palms felt as though they were about to bleed as his nails dug into them, his arm quivered as the wand vibrated; he tensed his arm allowing more strength to keep it still and stared, unblinkingly as he focused the beam in attempt to move it from the middle; the beam didn't budge until he set his entire mind and will power and pushed it an inch towards her.

Ari was a strong dueller, as Severus saw; the jet of red and green light were back at equal lengths; a sparkly ball of light in the middle; the connection of the two wands sparked slightly as the two attempted to force it towards one another. With all the mental and physical strength being put into his spell, Severus focused as hard as he could; his wand frantically quivered as it tried to inch towards Ari but Ari was powerful enough to stop the beam from nearing her. He turned his wand slightly and hoped the beam, now more powerful would move towards her.

Severus smirked as Ari held the wand with both her hands; he knew something had happened, both her arms quivered with the wand, as though she were holding down a rouge animal; her concentration remained unbroken. Severus raised his own wand slightly, not breaking the connection; he focused with all his might to move the beam, his arm ached as he gripped it tight, in order to control the trembling of his wand. He gave the beam one powerful push with, his wand almost flew from his grip as the beam wouldn't move forward; Ari had too much focus and concentration on it for it to move. Severus now had to grip the wand with both his hands, using every ounce of strength he had to keep it in control. Severus saw Ari's black eyes shine as the ball of light in the middle strengthened; the stronger it became, the more it sparked.

Severus had no intention whatsoever of giving up in this duel; he wasn't about to break the connection, no matter how much that ball of light sparked, no matter how much his wand vibrated as though it were trying to escape from his grip; he would win the duel if it was the last thing he did; he was determined to finish Ari. With both hands and every muscle in his perfectly honed arms at an equal strength; his physical and mental strength was perfectly balanced; to boost the strength of his spell, he slightly flicked his wand, his eyes narrowed as the beam sparked some more but failed to move. The red light of Ari's spell flickered in his eyes; bringing more power, anger and darkness into Severus' narrowed eyes.

Severus drew in a deep breath as he saw Ari wasn't about to give up; he could see her straining, as much determination and power as there was in him; he gave another push of the beam, stronger than the first time, he swore he was going to lose his wand as it trembled violently in his hands, his wand now moving his arms uncontrollably. He watched as the ball of light in the middle sparked, viciously igniting the ground as a few hit the ground. Small fires had started and Severus was beginning to look slightly worried, as he noticed a wicked smirk form across Ari's face; he still wasn't about to give up any time soon. Using every last ounce of strength he had, he flicked his wand once more.

The ball of light in the middle sparked violently and seemed to explode. Both, Severus and Ari were forcefully thrown at least fifty feet backwards. Severus closed his eyes, his arms over his head as he hit the ground back-first. A slight warm sensation on the right side of his face made him look to the right; there he saw he had landed next to a small fire caused by the impact of the two spells. He quickly rolled away from it and looked at Ari, who simply rolled to her feet after being thrown back; she now stood smirking at him- unfazed by the fire around her; without a word she turned and walked away. It was then Severus knew why the connection not just broke, but exploded.

"Not so fast, Dumbledore!" he panted, somewhat weakly; disbelief settling in his chest.  
He couldn't figure out how it was that she was just able to get up like that; he thought back to how her eyes changed colour and her extraordinary strength. '_I need a word with her..._' he thought.

Ari stopped but didn't turn to look at him, he hand clutched tightly around her wand.

"Don't. Think about it..." Severus looked at her, mildly impressed with how one could have given a duel like this; he knew then that he may not have been dealing with Ari... but someone... something a lot more dangerous. "Equal power... amusing..." Severus said to himself.

"Glad I could amuse you... Severus." she said with a dark wicked edge to her voice. She smirked to herself.

Severus gave her one last glare as she walked away; his words unheard. He knew something was wrong now that she had addressed him by his first name; though he couldn't prove it. Dumbledore would be furious if he accused his daughter of being possessed; if she was, how would he stop her? There was nothing he could do; it was out of his hands; they were of equal power.


	14. Cat chaos

_Ari took stormed off, back to the castle after her and Snape's equal duel, there she caused much chaos, things hadn't gone far enough until she found Mrs. Norris... Ari looked at Mrs. Norris; she found herself a perfect opportunity to get back on Filch for the amount of times he'd caught her out of bed, walking about the corridors at night and being in forbidden parts of the castle. She drew her wand, "Larcarnum Inflamarae." she muttered and the tip of Mrs. Norris' tail caught fire. She skipped away as though this was nothing and stuck a few firecrackers into a suit of armour nearby. She walked away as though nothing had happened as the suit of armour exploded with fireworks exploding in many different directions._

* * *

Mrs. Norris's eyes widened, almost popped out of her head, as she leapt in the air, a moment of silence when suddenly, "BREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" the cat screamed louder than she ever had and bolted down the corridor.

Filch was in the dungeon sweeping the floor when he looked up, in the direction of the door to where the cat's cry had come from, "Mrs. Norris...?" he heard another shrill scream and hobbled as quickly as he could out the door. "My sweet!" he cried.

He ran towards her when he saw the jet of orange flee down the corridor, leaving a trail of thin smoke behind her. Argus quickly grabbed a bucket from one of the classrooms, filled it with water and hobbled after the flaming cat as fast as he could, chasing her with the bucket of water. He threw water everywhere in attempt to try hit her with it to extinguish the flame. The water finally hit her, her tail made sort of a sizzling sound as the flame went out; the corridor was a complete mess, with water everywhere.

Ari ran from the scene in hysterical, evil laughter as she heard all this going on; she couldn't help herself; her acts were legendary afterall.

Mrs. Norris leapt in the air, "RRRRR-EEEEE-OOOOOWWWWW-GRRRRR-EEEOOOWWW!" She screamed, landed on her feet and hissed at Filch, completely sopping wet. Her eyes narrowed and she bolted off down the corridor, veered off around a corner and disappeared.

Cassandra-Rose, who happened to be walking about the halls, heard the commotion, upon seeing the water on the floor and Mrs. Norris on the run, she looked at Filch, "FILCH! What on Earth are you doing? CLEAN IT UP!"

Argus didn't want to anger Cassandra as well as Mrs. Norris; if only he'd realized the mess he caused before she pointed it out. He stopped and looked down the corridor, at the water on the floor. His eyes popped out of his head and he quickly hobbled off to fetch a mop. When he returned, he quickly mopped what he could up, but his eyes quickly fell towards him as he saw Mrs. Norris fly past the end of the corridor, "my cat's tail was on fire... MRS. NORRIS!" he yelled and ran down the corridor, the mop trailing behind him. He was, indeed, in Mrs. Norris' opinion, chasing her with a mop.

Mrs. Norris knew no different when she saw her master run towards her, carrying a mop. '_I need DRYING! Not mopping!_' she thought to herself in alarm, '_HE'S MAD!_ _THE BLITHERING IDIOT HAS GONE MAD!_' she looked down the corridor and saw he was catching up to her, she let out a might screech, "REEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" and darted off.

Argus flailed the mop in the air in rage and despair, "BUT MY SWEET!" he threw the mop behind him and hobbled after her, both hands outstretched before him.

"FILCH! YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T CLEAN THIS UP! YOUR CAT IS NOT GOING TO BE THE ONLY THING ON FIRE!" Cassandra yelled after him.

'_HE'S GOING TO STRANGLE ME!_' Mrs. Norris yelled in her mind but all Filch heard was another loud, "!" she looked behind her and saw him gaining on her, '_HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! MAD! HE'S GONE MAD!_' again, the only thing Filch heard of this was, "BREEEEEEAAAAAARRRRR!"

"Mrs. Norris! _Please _come back!" Filch begged as he continued hobbling after her, his hands remained outstretched; not just to her, but many others who saw the sight, would agree Filch looked like a half-dead zombie, with his water-splattered filthy shirt and messed up hair, not to mention his bulging insane eyes and his menacing facial expressions.

Mrs. Norris stopped dead at the end of the corridor, her eyes widened at the sight of him. Fear ran through her, she pushed her ears back and raised a paw threateningly. Her braver disappeared when she saw Filch hobbling closer. "REEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" she screamed and ran off, '_HE'S NOT HUMAN! Someone!' she yelled in her mind, "REEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW-OWWWW... BREEEEOOOOWWW!" she screamed loudly and darted under his legs, running towards the other end of the corridor, 'HE STINKS TOO!_'

Filch tripped and fell on his arse as Mrs. Norris flew through his legs. He stood to his feet, shaking, "THAT. HURT!" he spat. His eyes bugged out of his head, he looked more insane than he had when he was hobbling after Mrs. Norris zombie-style. He was deeply scared of losing her, which would explain some more of his quivering, however anger was a big part of it, at whoever set her tail alight and caused this mess in the first place. He started after Mrs. Norris again, tripped on some water; he realized he'd done a complete circle, chasing Mrs. Norris. He scrambled to his feet and hobbled back over to the mop as quickly as he could.

Mrs. Norris watched on, terror in her eyes as she saw the sight, '_HE'S DRUNK! HIS LEGS ARE ROTTING... HE'S GOT THE MOP AGAIN!_' she pushed her ears back as far as they could go, her sopping wet tail, though thinned out from the water, still obviously fluffed up; her sopping fur, though thinned out, still obviously stood on end. Her droopy face would have reminded anyone of angry Professor Snape in cat form.


	15. The love for a man and his cat

_Filch watched as Mrs. Norris pushed her ears back; his rage grew inside him..._

* * *

"I'M JUST MOPPING THIS BLITHERING PUDDLE UP BEFORE I SLIP OVER IT AGAIN, DEAR. NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU!" he yelled, his left arm flailing in the air; he really did look like a madman now, while in his right hand, the mop dragged behind him as he hobbled quickly towards the puddle, which just happened to be in the same direction Mrs. Norris sat.

Mrs. Norris didn't see her master now; all she saw was a madman frantically hobbling towards her with a mop as he yelled all sorts of gibberish at her while he waved an arm in the air as a threat. '_HE'S REALLY GOING TO KILL ME! HE REALLY IS! DUMBLEDORE, YOU GREAT MAN! HE'S GONE INSANE! OH PLEASE... GAAAHHH! HE'S COMING!_' her mind yelled and she darted off around a corner and out of sight of the monster her master had become.

"COME BACK DEAR!" Filch yelled in despair. He quickly mopped the puddle up, threw the mop down and hobbled after Mrs. Norris. "I'LL DRY YOU OFF!" he called and looked around for her but couldn't find her. He heaved a heavy sigh and hobbled off to the dungeons, '_she will come back..._'

_**Meanwhile...**_

Now that Filch was distracted, Ari snuck into the Potions classroom since she knew Severus wasn't in there and added random ingredients to his cauldron. She watched and sniggered as they turned into a thick, black ooze and expanded, overflowing the cauldron and oozed all over Severus' desk. Quite pleased with herself, she skipped out, before Severus returned, to cause more chaos about the school.

Severus entered his classroom, just to have a break away from the cat wailing and students screaming all over the place. "WHAT THE!" he yelled in disbelief, his eyes popped out of his head. He flicked his wand at the cauldron in hope of it reverting to normal, trying to stop the black smoke that was now forming. '_Ari..._' he thought. When he realized his trying to revert it to normal didn't work, he tipped it out, knowing he had to start again. As for the rest of the mess, he lazily flicked his wand, '_Scourgify_.' Once the last of the ooze in the cauldron and on his desk disappeared, he nodded and went back to business of brewing a new potion for his next class.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Mrs. Norris sat behind a classroom door, licking herself clean, _'Master... he's mental... the blithering idiot... where is he anyway? Probably gone back to his lair to hunt me down... well I'll show him..._' she muttered bitterly in her head as she licked her paws, to others, innocently. She was really looking down at them, admiring them. She finished her moment of paw-gazing, stood to her feet, stretched a bit and walked off towards her master's lair; known to others as the dungeons, she sat at the dungeon door and meowed sweetly.

"Mrs. Norris? My sweet..." Filch said softly. He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked down at her and smiled.

'_OH MUFASSA! THOSE TEETH! KILL THEM WITH FIRE!_' her mind yelled frantically. '_Not my tail! THEM! OH MUFASSA... PLEASE... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE... LIKE THAT!_' her mind flashed a scene where he could kill her just by him grinning at her; perhaps he was the real reason she was petrified a few years back? She raised her paw and scratched his leg with it as hard as she could. "REEEEEEOOOOWW!" she hissed and gave another low growl, '_**That's**__ for tormenting me with... with everything! You mad lunatic!_' for each thought Mrs. Norris had, another deep scratch would appear on Filch's leg. Mrs. Norris wasn't going to let up, every time the man flinched, she would scratch him again. '_Whoever you are... GET OUT OF HIM!_' with this thought, she gave him one final scratch and made sure it counted for something. "BREEEEEEOOOOWWW..._"_ she gave another low warning growl as Filch flinched.

"YAAAAARRRR!" he yelled as she gave one more final blow to his leg, "Stop!" he yelled, raising his hand at her in attempt to stop her from scratching him.

Mrs. Norris' eyes widened, '_PIRATE! HE'S A MAD PIRATE!_' without a second thought, she leapt over his shoulder, jumped to one of the statues and scrambled to the top of it. '_He won't reach me here!_' she thought to herself and crouched low, watching Filch.

Filch's eyes widened as the cat leapt over his shoulder, "What the!" he yelled, startled. He looked around wildly as he noticed the cat was nowhere near him. "Mrs. Norris?" he cooed, clicking his fingers. "Where are ya?" he crouched low to the ground, "Here dearie... come out my love." he sneaked around the statue, still clicking his fingers as he searched for his beloved cat. "Come on..." deeply he worried; he wondered whether she'd run away. His voice shook slightly.


	16. Foul language

**Warning: Foul language involved in this; I shouldn't even be writing such things but... I was led to do it when recounting the events of Filch and Norris. Please; if you're very easily offended by such swears. Don't read. Muggles. You wouldn't understand.**

* * *

_None would have heard such foul language as to what came from Filch's mouth the moment he found Mrs. Norris. Not even Mrs. Norris would tolerate such rubbish. If one only knew what a cat would say if it could speak..._

* * *

Mrs. Norris knew then that it was time for attack; Filch crept low, around the statue she, herself crouched low on. It was only a matter of seconds before... '_ATTTTTAAAAAAAACCCKKK!_' she screamed in her mind, as she let out one loud hiss and screech. Her inner mad Puss-in-boots leapt through her, as she pounced, her legs stretched out, her sharp claws struck out as much as they could. She was in perfect width to Filch's back as she fell, ninja-cat style. Her mouth wide open, her teeth seemed to have lengthened from their gums. To anyone who saw her, they would swear Filch was dealing with a feral cat, with her half-sopping wet fur. She landed on Filch's back, her claws tore through his shirt, penetrating deep into his skin. '_KILL THE EVIL WITHIN!_' she thought, though Filch heard nothing more than a fierce screech, '_BRING MY MASTER BACK! YOU... YOU MADLY INSANE COULDRON BUM, SON OF A BANSHEE, SWISH AND FLICKER, VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE, DRAGON BOGEYS, EXPECTO PATRONADS, RABBLE ROUSERS, JIGGERY POKERY, BLAST-ENDED SKANK, BROOMHEAD, HAGRID'S BUTTCRACK, LEPRECHAUN TAIT, UNICORN TURDS, MUGGLEFUCKING TROLL, TROLLFUCKING JEN, FLOBBY-WANDED DEMENTOR BOGGERER, DOBBY'S SOCK!_' she couldn't control her mind; she, herself was shocked by the foul language she had just called him. He deserved every bit of it though.

As the claws dug into Filch's back, he screamed, flailing his arms, "YAAAAAAARRRR, GERROF ME!" he fell to the ground, from his crouched position and rolled around, "MRS. NORRIS! GERROFF!" he yelled, trying to throw her off him. His anger grew; he couldn't control it. He never thought he would call Mrs. Norris; his beloved cat, the words he was about to call her... but he did. "YOUR MOTHER IS A *****ING ****** LAURA MIMSUM ******** ADMINVENIUM ************** TRAGOOLAW ******* HIPPOTAMUS ************* REPUBLICAN **************** AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE***************** WITH A BUCKET OF **************** AND A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ********************** SO UP ************ WITH A BUCKET OF ************** MICKEY MOUSE ************* AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE******* MAGICAL *********** ALAKAZAM!"

'_DON'T USE SUCH PROFANITY ON ME!' _Mrs. Norris raged in her mind. If only Filch could understand her. "BREEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW-OOOOOOOWWW!" her screams were loud in Filch's ears; he knew enough to know she now meant business. She jumped off Filch and landed herself back on top of the statue.

Filch shook with rage as he looked up at her, "STAY THERE THEN! DO WHAT YOU LIKE! STAY THERE!" he spat, jumping frantically in anger, his arms flailing about. He looked like a complete lunatic.

'_FINE I WILL!_' she hissed at him. It was then that Filch's spit landed on her, '_EWW YOUR GERMS! I WOULD RATHER BE KISSED BY VOLDEMORT!_' her mind spat as she wiped her face frantically with her paw.

Filch gave up for a while and hobbled away, towards the door. When he reached it, he realized he couldn't leave her there. A few seconds later, he found himself hobbling back to her, "I miss you dearie... please come down." he begged; his voice had never been as sincere as it was now. He looked up at her. He stood in the same place he was when she leapt on him, looking up at her. He begged, apparently sweetly; although he looked like a zombie crossed with a skeleton that had been hacked to pieces and somehow survived-type thing.

'_DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!_' Mrs. Norris hissed and spat at the hideously scary looking creature that stood below her. '_I wouldn't mind being away from you, with your face like that... I can't believe I just realized how scary you are... you were always ugly... but THIS is just scary!_' One more smile from Filch caused her to rear up and leap off the statue. She fled through the door, half-opened by Filch when he almost left her on the statue. "REEEEOOOOWWW!" she screeched loudly as she fled.

"Mrs. Norris... look, we're fighting like a married couple..." Filch heard a louder screech. Mrs. Norris apparently fled quicker upon hearing his word, "COME BACK DEARIE!" Filch yelled desperately and hobbled after her, a lot slower this time; he was tired from chasing her all day.

Mrs. Norris caught Filch's last words and ran as quick as she could, '_A MARRIED COUPLE? WHAT'S IN HIS MIND NOW!_' she spat once more, unable to handle the torturous images in her mind. "REEEEEEEEOOOWWW!" she screeched and fled through another door. She looked around and realized she was in the library. Quickly she leapt onto the highest shelf she could find, books crashed to the floor as she climbed higher. Once she reached the top shelf, he hid under a half-opened book that she'd knocked over as the others fell. She felt she was in a small house as the face-down, opened book covered her.

Filch looked around a corner for her, "Mrs. Norris...? Are ya in here, my sweet? No? Where are ya? Are ya hungry, dear?" he asked her sweetly.

'_A STALK I TELL YA! HE'S A DOWNRIGHT STALK... or whatever it's called!_' she snapped in her mind; letting out another loud screech. She crept out of her hiding and hid further behind a few more books. She only just realized how much shelf she had when she screamed again, "BREEEEEOOOOWW!" she scratched at the top of the shelf, as she tried to scratch herself back onto the shelf, more books fell as she scratched the top of the shelf with her back and front paws, kicking at the back edge of the shelf.


	17. Desperado

_Hearing the screams and screeching meows of Mrs. Norris and the crashing of something that sounded like falling books, coming from the library. Filch knew where he must look..._

* * *

Filch frantically hobbled towards the library. He knew Mrs. Norris was in there from the ruckus he heard. Within what seemed like ten minutes, though it could have been more, he entered the library. The books on the ground could not be unseen; there were hundreds, pages scattered in places, books everywhere, he looked up and saw a moving figure on top of one of the shelves, he could just make out a ginger cat's head peeping from behind the shelf and disappearing again. "HERMIONE'S GOING TO KILL ME, I HOPE YOU KNOW!" he spat fiercely as he looked back to the books and saw them still falling from the shelf. His eyes bulged madly out of his head as he flailed his arms about yelling at her. He seemed more insane than he had been when all this chaos started.

"BRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW-RRRRRRR" Mrs. Norris replied loudly, she growled some more as she hoisted herself back up onto the shelf. '_GOOD! SHE CAN KILL YOU THEN! YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER! YOU'RE SOMEONE WORKING INSIDE OF HIM!_'

"Here. Have some of this." Filch said exasperated as he set down some tuna on the ground and hid behind a shelf a couple of sections away from her, in hope she would come down for it. '_This will bring her down... I wish I could do magic though... all those wizards and witches knowing how... and then there's me..._' he sighed sadly at this thought.

'_I PEED ON THAT MOP YOU HAD, I HOPE YOU KNOW AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME FOOD WITHOUT WASHING YOUR HANDS!? NO! I DON'T EAT PISS!_' Mrs. Norris hissed at Filch and hid under the book she hid in before she decided to find more refuge. She once again felt as though she were under a roof, safe away from Filch who she was sure, was going to kill her.

Filch had nothing else to do; he couldn't find a ladder around that was nearby from what he could see. There was only one thing for it. The only way to bring her down was to climb the shelf himself. He hoisted one leg up towards the first section of the shelf and realized he couldn't reach. Pathetically he jumped up and down in attempt to climb up on the first section. He looked up at Mrs. Norris and realized just how big the shelves were compared to him; they seemed twice the size of a full-grown giant to him.

Mrs. Norris watched from down below as the teensy-looking Filch pathetically jumped up and down, apparently trying to reach the section of the shelf, '_how pathetic! Even his face is pathetic... Scary, but pathetic...' _she spat to herself as she watched Filch wide-eyed but quite amused. She found the show below her, rather entertaining.

After what seemed many moments later, Filch finally gave up on his attempts to jump to the first section of the shelf, gathered some books together and towered one on top of the other, making sure each tower was a different size so he could use them as a step ladder to climb to the first section. He hoisted his leg into the air, in attempt to reach the second section of the shelf, when his face contorted, "GAAH! CRAMP! CRAMP! CRAMP!" he yelled and set his leg back down on the first section, trying not to make too much movement in case he fell, as he tried to ease the cramp.

'_YOU FOOL! YOU'RE TOO OLD I TELL YOU!_' Mrs. Norris yelled, as she meowed loudly at Filch. She looked down, surprised to see Filch had reached the first section of the shelf. She now couldn't help but wonder if he would make it to the second, let alone the twenty-second.

Filch raised his other leg in attempt to hoist himself up to the second section, his eyes widened in alarm as more books fell to the floor. "I'll just leave you here then..." he muttered to himself about Mrs. Norris. "... How do I get down?" he asked himself again, as he looked down, for possible ways of climbing down from the shelves. His tower of books had fallen and he was already too high up to jump. He continued trying to climb to the second section.

'_I'm tired of this..._' Mrs. Norris thought, unamused, leapt down from the other side of the shelf and made her way to the warmth of the dungeons where she could curl up and go to sleep. She would forgive him once he left her alone, besides; if she found anything intriguing, it would be to see just how long it would take her master just to climb that shelf and realize she'd gone. She silently darted off quietly to the dungeons, entered through the door, found herself a warm corner and curled herself into a ball and fell asleep.


	18. Shelf stuck

_After what seemed like seven hours, countless yells and screams about cramps, a near fall and one split pair of pants later..._

* * *

Filch had finally made it to the fifth section of the shelf, he looked up at Mrs. Norris, "It's alright, dearie. I will bring you down." he said sweetly.

Another seven hours... or more passed. He'd climbed his way to the fifteenth section. By this time, his legs ached so much he could barely feel them, his muscles tense from the several cramps he'd acquired by one shelf alone. His chest heaved as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't game enough to look down, not just because it would worry him to see just how far above ground he was, in fear that he may fall again... from a greater height this time, but because he was afraid of just how many more books had fallen. He knew Hermione would already kill him just over one book falling, let alone the thousands that were already scattered on the ground. He looked at the books on the shelf, wondering how he could get to the next section in a less painful way; he still had what looked like over fifty more sections to climb to reach the top. He looked at the books on the section he stood on, holding the bottom of the shelf above him, his arms ached but he knew he had to think of a way to reach Mrs. Norris. He realized he could use the books on the section he stood on as some higher ground so it would be easier to climb up to the next section. He lifted his foot and stood on a tall, hard covered book; his foot between the top of the book and the floor of the next section, he realized some books he couldn't stand on either because they were uneven or had nothing to hold them up, he slid another hard covered book with his right foot and stood on it just as he had done with the other. He hoisted himself up to the sixteenth section.

"I'm comin' dearie. I'm closer than you think." he panted, failing to realize how much of a stalker he sounded like.

Several more hours passed, hundreds more books had fallen. One of the shelves was almost emptied from the books falling in a domino effect.

"CRAMP, CRAMP... CRAMP, CRAMP!" he yelled and screamed as he placed his foot on the edge of the section, from mid-air. He had no books he could really use to help him up so he had to use the same method he'd used before he found the book method. Over half an hour of yelling, screaming, spitting, stomping books and cursing himself of how much Hermione would kill him and the mess he made of the library. He made and the fact Mrs. Norris caused all this, he _finally _made it to the last section and looked under the book where Mrs. Norris hid.

"MRS. NORRIS!" he beamed, his face lit up as though he had just seen a sparkly clean corridor... until he realized something... something that was enough to change his mood in a split second. His eyes widened, almost popping out of his head once again. He was almost the exact resemblance of a shaken soda can as he shook with rage; his smile took shape of a grimace as his teeth clenched. He drew a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MRS. NORRIS! YOUR MOTHER IS A *****ING ****** LAURA MIMSUM ******** ADMINVENIUM ************** TRAGOOLAW ******* HIPPOTAMUS ************* REPUBLICAN **************** AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE***************** WITH A BUCKET OF **************** AND A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ********************** SO UP ************ WITH A BUCKET OF ************** MICKEY MOUSE ************* AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE******* MAGICAL *********** ALAKAZAM!" he shook in rage as he panted breathlessly after yelling in what seemed like one breath. He realized how little good that did and looked around as far as he could see, for any sign of Mrs. Norris, it was when he looked at the ground, he realized just how far up he was, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" he fumed, "I'M STUCK! CASSANDRA!? SOMEONE!? HELP!" his realization was fuel to the already-overly-lit fire of rage.

Severus strutted about the corridors; it would have been around midnight or passed, Filch guessed, though reality, it probably was earlier, doing his casual business of making sure no student... *cough* Harry Potter or Ari were wondering about the castle when they should have been asleep, when he heard yelling and the falling of books coming from the library. "First. The duel... then my potion, then the screaming students, then the fireworks and dung bombs and everything else... and now this." he muttered to himself, bitterly as he entered library.

Severus gazed about the library unamused; his eyes caught sight of the mess and flickered darkly. He scanned the shelves and found Filch. His expression remained unamused. '_Well he is a non-magical... being._' he thought and drew his wand, "Accio squib!" he muttered, pointing it at Filch.

In an instant Filch detached from the shelf, "YAAAARRRRR!" he screamed, flailing his arms and legs about, as he flew towards Severus.

Severus caught the idiot with a slight grunt and carelessly threw him to the ground and looked at the squib, which was now on his knees, trying to scramble to his feet. Severus's eyes flicked towards to the mess then back at Filch, "Clean it." he said coldly, turned on his heel and left the library, bothering not to question Filch on how all this mess came about; he was bound to find out anyway through one source or another.

Three hours of cleaning, searching for brains to find his ladder, searching for his ladder, finding his ladder and stacking the scattered books back on the shelves, Filch hobbled out of the library, toward the dungeons. He was weak and tired; countless times he almost fell over and was glad the day had ended. He entered the dungeons and saw Mrs. Norris, fast asleep in a corner. Filch's slight relief left him as soon as it came as his face flushed a deep red, his anger boiled up once more. He couldn't control himself, "YOUR MOTHER IS A *****ING ****** LAURA MIMSUM ******** ADMINVENIUM ************** TRAGOOLAW ******* HIPPOTAMUS ************* REPUBLICAN **************** AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE***************** WITH A BUCKET OF **************** AND A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ********************** SO UP ************ WITH A BUCKET OF ************** MICKEY MOUSE ************* AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE******* MAGICAL *********** ALAKAZAM!" he yelled.

His rage didn't lessen any, as Mrs. Norris didn't stir one bit; she remained asleep comfortable in her corner, tired from the big day of running from Filch. Tired and sore, Filch heaved a heavy sigh, sat at his desk and closed his eyes. Within an instant, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Norris promptly left the dungeon and came back with a dead rat, she leapt up on Filch's desk, dropped it in front of him and left again. '_This is all he deserves, treating me how he did yesterday. I'll forgive him later._' she thought as she made her way down the corridor.


End file.
